


Hunter Gets Possessive

by lowlizah



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlizah/pseuds/lowlizah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt request struckbycrissgustin:  Just imagine an scene where Hunter is fighting with Sebastian’s new boyfriend just like Finn with Brody and at the end he would say “stay away from my future husband”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Gets Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed. Originally on tumblr.

Hunter glowered as he watched the bastard eying up literally everyone in the restaurant. Right in front of Sebastian! Seriously, they were on a fucking date and he was openly checking out everyone! There was Sebastian, looking fucking amazing in his gray button up, black cardigan, and white skinny jeans, sitting across from this guy who couldn’t bother to change out of a ratty old A&F polo and paint stained, holy blue jeans. What did Sebastian see in this guy? Sure he was good looking but that was pretty much the end of his so called ‘charm.’

Luke was a grade-A douche, unworthy of Sebastian. Not able to take any more, Hunter typed up a quick text and hit ‘send’ letting Jeff know it was time. Being Warbler Captain had it’s perks, like being able to order the other Warblers to help him with his plan. Though now that he thought about it, they were probably helping him because he was their friend and they had all met Luke. Hmm…

Sebastian’s phone rang, playing the theme tune of whatever video game Jeff had set it as. As Sebastian excused himself to answer the call, Hunter waited until he was out of sight before he moved.

"Luke," he said with a false smile as he approached the other male, "What a surprise. Where’s Sebastian?" He stood by the other male, keeping an eye in the direction Sebastian had gone but made a show of looking around. He patted Luke’s shoulder but kept a hand in place as he leaned down over Luke.

"He had to take a call," Luke replied. He grinned and winked at Hunter, "I’ll just have him make it up to me later. I mean taking a phone call in the middle of our date should get me a blow in the car right?" He laughter died when the hand on his shoulder squeezed hard enough to make him flinch and try to shy away. "Hey man easy up," he said trying to shrug Hunter’s hand off. "What’s your damage?"

Hunter’s grip remained and he leaned closer, “I have none but the same won’t be said of you if you don’t do exactly as I say.”

"Why should I? My dad-"

" _MY_ dad works at the Pentagon. My uncle at a nondescript military prison. My brother is a SEAL. Do you really wanna play this game?" Hunter didn’t bother waiting for an answer and carried on speaking in a hushed tone, "You are going to walk out of here right now and you are going to disappear. You will not see, speak, or have any kind of communication with Sebastian, in fact you are going to forget he exists am I clear? Now you may speak - ‘yes’ you understand or ‘no’ you need me to break it down for you a little more."

"Yeah okay but what if he calls me?" Luke asked, biting his lip to stifle a cry as the grip on his shoulder tightened.

"He won’t. Now get the hell out of here," Hunter released his hold and backed away, smoothing out his suit. "Can’t have my future husband getting his heart broken dating worthless scum now can I?" His smile still in place as he watched Luke quickly gathered himself and leave moments before Sebastian appeared.

"Hunter? What are you doing here?" he asked looking around, "Where’s Luke?"

"He said he wasn’t feeling well but he’ll call you later," Hunter lied. "How about I join you instead? My date cancelled last minute." There of course was no other date. "I’m sure we could provide each other better company so the night isn’t a loss."

"Yeah that sounds perfect," Sebastian said slightly befuddled, though he managed a bright smile as he sat down.

End


End file.
